taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReshiramArc1255/Tai Chi Chasers - Blessings
You wanted to see a sequel to my "Tai Chi Chasers - Letter From The Heart"? Well, here it is: ''Tai Chi Chasers: Blessings '' In a small little town, Rai’s hometown to be exact, is where our story begins. It is roughly ten years after Rai’s great adventure to secure peace between the Dragonoids and the Tigeroids. And in that time, Rai had finally worked up the nerve to propose to the girl who’s been at his side since the start, Sena. We find Rai in the downstairs living room, working hard on what appeared to be a baby cradle. Helping him was the likes of his other Tigeroid friends, Finn and Donha. “Phew. There we go guys. I think its all done.” Rai said, wiping sweat from his forehead. The three boys looked on at the cradle as Donha gave it a test rocking. “Yep. Its done all right. Sena’s gonna love it!” Donha chuckled. Just then, Rai could hear the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs behind and turned around, seeing Sena walking downstairs. She had a long draping pink dress with matching pajama bottoms and slippers. She held her stomach with both hands, evident of being pregnant. “Oh Rai. Its absolutely perfect.” she said, taking a look at the cradle. Rai chuckled as she approached him. “Thanks Sena. And I sure hope the baby appreciates it.” he said. He then took a glance at Sena’s stomach and put his hand against it. Sena blushed slightly at first, but smiled when she saw the smile on Rai’s face. She was happy that the two of them were about to have a baby. Suddenly, Rai felt something bump against his hand.  “Wh-Whoa! I....I felt it!” Rai gasped. Donha and Finn seemed surprised as Sena looked down. “Heh. Its probably waiting to get out sometime soon. I doubt its very comforting in there.” she chuckled. Donha asked if he could have a turn, to which Sena nodded, and put his hand against her next. He too felt a bump. “Yep. There’s definitely a baby Tigeroid in there.....waiting to see the world.” Donha said. Finn smirked and looked over at Rai, catching his attention. “Hmm? What are you looking at?” Rai asked. Finn shook his head. “Its nothing. I just have a hard time believing that you, of ALL people Rai, would turn out to be a father. Its a bit surprising is all.” Finn said. Rai groaned and lightly blushed. “Wh-What does that mean Finn?!” he growled. Just then, Sena felt herself about to lose balance. But she was quickly caught by Rai and helped over to a nearby chair. “Whoa. Take it easy there Sena. You should really take it easy from here on out.” Rai said. Sena sighed, looking up at Rai. “Come on Rai. I’m not THAT helpless.” she sighed. But Rai shook his head, saying she shouldn’t have to overdo herself, especially with “cargo”. Sena groaned. “I swear Rai. The second this baby comes, I hope you go back to normal. You’re pampering me too much.” Sena sighed. Donha snickered, causing Rai to glance at him. “Whaddya expect Sena? Rai’s just doing his best to be a great father.” Donha said. Rai nodded. “Yeah. That’s right Donha. I’m just watching out for both Sena and the baby.” Rai added. Later That Day... Later that night, Rai’s house was lit up with merriment and festivities as their fellow Tigeroid friends and allies came together for a baby shower. Among them was the likes of Tori and Hak, along with Komorka and Sena’s family. “I never thought I would see the day. Our little Sena.....about to become a mommy.” Asty teased. Sena lightly blushed, saying she wasn’t so “little” anymore. Cloda and Hannah looked on with smiles. “So....you two lovebirds decide on what you’re gonna name the baby?” Straw asked. Sena looked down at her stomach, gently rubbing it. “No. Not really. We don’t know what kind of baby we’re going to be getting either. It could be a boy....or a little girl. We really don’t know.” she said. Nearby, Rai was seen having a toast with Finn, Donha and Tori. Hak also joined in from on Rai’s shoulder. “Congratulations again Rai! You’re gonna make an awesome father!” Tori exclaimed. Rai chuckled, slightly blushing.   “Ha. No kidding. You guys are gonna make so many loving memories together. You, Sena and your baby. By the way, what’cha gonna name it?” Hak asked. Rai shook his head. “We don’t even know what gender it is yet. The doctor wasn’t clear. I’m hoping for a boy. Then we can have a Rai junior.” Rai teased. Finn sighed. “Well, if it DOES come to that, let’s hope “junior” isn’t like “senior”. You weren’t exactly fun to get along with when you first joined the Chasers.” Finn commented. Rai groaned as he eyed Finn, saying that he didn’t have to dig up the past like that. Just then, Rai felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back, seeing Komorka. “Oh. What’s up Komorka?” Rai asked. Komorka looked up to Rai and smiled. “Just wishing you the happiest of times when your baby comes Rai. You’ve grown so much. I never would have imagined it.” Komoka said “I know you’ll make Sena happy as well.” Rai looked across the room, seeing Sena talking with Rai’s parents, blushing slightly himself. “Yeah. I sure hope I do.” Rai said “I can still remember her face when I proposed to her. I’ll never forget it.” But suddenly, Rai saw Sena grip her stomach in pain as everyone looked on in shock. She groaned loudly as Rai rushed to her side. “Sena! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!” Rai asked. Sena, with one eye tightly shut, looked to Rai. “Rai.....I t-think its time....” she groaned. Rai gasped, eyes bulging open, with sweat rushing down his head. “WHAT?! It is?! Oh geez! Then....c-c-c-come on! We gotta get you to the hospital!” Rai exclaimed. Everyone started to murmur as Rai rushed to get his coat upstairs, stumbling several times on the stairs. Finn found Sena’s coat nearby and slipped it on her as she occasianally groaned. “Come on Rai! Hurry up! We got a baby on the way!” Tori exclaimed. Rai came rushing back downstairs with his coat on. But in his frantic run, he tripped on his own two feet, caught fortunately by Donha. “Its okay Sena. Just remember....deep breaths.” Laura muttered, helping Sena outside. The others soon followed Rai and Sena outside as they made a quick race towards the hospital. At the Hospital.. Once there, Sena was quickly checked into a room and the others were seen waiting in the waiting room. Rai stood among them, pacing back and forth with a beet red face and sweat rushing down his face. “Oh man! I can’t stand it! I can’t! Aren’t they done yet?!” Rai exclaimed. Donha put his hand on Rai’s shoulder, trying to help him into a chair. “Yeesh Rai. Calm down, will ya? We just got her here!” Hannah yelled. Tori snickered, saying Rai was just a worrywart after all. Rai suddenly grabbed Tori by his shirt and pulled him close. “How would you feel if your wife was about to have a baby?!” Rai exclaimed. Tori shuddered heavily before being separated by Finn. “Would you get a grip? It’ll be all right.” Cloda said. Rai, realizing his stress was rising, took deep and slow breaths. “Y-Yeah. You’re right. I’m.....ahem. Sorry Tori. I didn’t mean to yell.” he said. As he leaned against the wall and sighed heavily, he was soon approached by a nurse. “Excuse me. Sir? Your wife is requesting you to be there with her.” she said. Rai gasped, blushing slightly. “S-Sena wants m-me? O...Okay.” he said. He followed the nurse through the halls, telling the others he would be back soon. When he entered the room, he saw Sena laying down on a bed with the doctors ready. “Hi Rai. I was wondering if you were going to come.” Sena said. Without a word, Rai slowly approached Sena’s side and kneeled down to her level. He then noticed as she took his hand, looking on with a smile. “You didn’t think I was going to leave you alone.....did you? This is our baby after all.” Rai whispered. Sena shed a small tear from her eye. “I’m glad I met you Rai. You’re....an amazing guy.” she said. Rai smiled, happy that he met her as well. The two then turned to the doctor, saying they were ready. “All right then. Miss Sena? If you’re ready, let’s begin.” the doctor said. We turn back to the others in the waiting room as they were waiting to hear the news. But the first thing they heard was Sena’s loud, agonizing yells. “Ooh! That HAS to hurt!” Cloda groaned. Straw covered her ears, not wanting to hear it. Hannah gulped, wondering what exactly was going on in there. “Poor Rai. I wouldn’t be surprised if he loses his hearing from THAT.” Tori groaned. Donha struggled against Sena’s agonizing yells as well. We turn back to Sena, her eyes clamped shut with Rai at her side. “Stay strong Sena! Almost there!” Rai yelled, holding onto her hand with both of his. Finally, after one more ear piercing yell, the sounds of baby crying was heard. Sena and Rai gasped. “D-Doctor....is it....?” Sena asked. Later... After clean up and the agonizing pains Sena was feeling subsided, we come upon Rai and Sena in another room at the hospital. In Sena’s arms was their baby, wrapped cozily in a clean towel. Upon a closer look, the baby was a young girl with bits of Rai’s red hair on her head. Aside from a few coos and moans, the baby was as quiet as a mouse. “Oh Rai....look at her. Isn’t she beautiful?” Sena asked. Rai nodded. “Yeah. She’s a real beauty.....just like her mother.” Rai said, looking towards Sena after. She blushed slightly as she rocked the baby in her arms. “What should we name her? Now that we know she’s a girl, we have to name her.” Sena asked. Rai scratched his head, saying he wasn’t good at naming things. He was partially disappointed inside that his hopes of “Rai junior” was dashed.  “How about.....Yulie?” Rai asked. Sena looked on at the baby’s face, seeing a small smile on her face. “That’s a beautiful name Rai. Yulie it is.” she said. As the two looked on, they noticed their friends entering the room and walked over, all wanting to see the face of the newest Tigeroid, Yulie. ~ THE END ~ Category:Blog posts